


Mutually Satisfying Weirdness

by Nyodrite



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gamer Skull, Skull just wants breakfast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: Skull would be the first- and likely only given no one ever believed him when he said he was immortal- to admit that he had an odd relationship with death given he couldn'tdie. Or, rather, couldn'tstaydead.Still, he never expected to come back from death in hisyoungerbody; certainly didn’t expect to look into the mirror to findwordsfloating above his head.“Eehh!?!” Skull let out a - verymanlyand inno waypathetic,Reborn!- screech of surprise, reeling back and promptly letting out a pained whine when he tripped over his feet and fell. “Oww…”[Skull- Level 5]Skull blinked, rubbed his eyes, very carefully closed his eyes then opened them after counting to twenty.[Skull- Level 5]





	1. Sudden Game Interface

Skull would be the first- and likely only given no one ever believed him when he said he was immortal- to admit that he had an odd relationship with death given he couldn't _die_. Or, rather, couldn't _stay_ dead.

Still, he never expected to come back from death in his _younger_ body; certainly didn’t expect to look into the mirror to find _words_ floating above his head.

“Eehh!?!” Skull let out a - very _manly_ and in _no way_ pathetic, _Reborn!_ \- screech of surprise, reeling back and promptly letting out a pained whine when he tripped over his feet and fell. “ _Oww…_ ”

[ **Skull** \- Level 5]

Skull blinked, rubbed his eyes, very carefully closed his eyes then opened them after counting to twenty.

[ **Skull** \- Level 5]

The words floating above his head read in their dark purple - _Cloud purple_ \- writing rudely did not disappear. “ _Ehhh?!?_ ” Hesitantly, he reached up to see if he could touch the words and found he felt nothing, glancing at the mirror showed him that he was waving his hand through _nothing_ . “ **Ehh?!** ”

“I must have been seeing things since I was so sleepy,” Skull concluded, nodding firmly. He did leave the bathroom though, _quickly_ . “Even the Great Skull- _sama_ can make mistakes, haha…”

It didn’t explain why he was _younger_ though.

“...I’ll think about it later,” he decided, walking into his kitchen. “Breakfast first! It’s the most important meal of the day and Skull- _sama_ can’t think on an empty stomach!”

Everything was fine, then Skull opened his fridge to check if he had any food and everything went horribly _weird_. The inside of the fridge consisted of a gray grid of six columns and four rows with seventeen spaces being used. The used spots had an icon to represent something was there, most of them were of the containers - like with the milk or the bag of grated cheese - with only the apples and oranges of the actual food.

Skull...very slowly closed his fridge and, since the crazy of the floating words disappeared after a little bit, opened it again after counting to sixty.

The contents remained unchanged.

“...Breakfast first.” He repeated, loading the egg carton, milk, cheese, stick of butter and bag of sliced ham into his arms before firmly closing the fridge. He ignored how the cupboards and drawers were in similar states, silently grabbing everything he needed for a ham and cheese omelette.

It was when he was putting the frying pan on the stove that the words made their reappearance, though this time they were black and in a purple box.

**Congratulations!**

You have gained knowledge of the **Cooking** skill!

**Cooking** is now **Level 1**!  
  
---  
  
“ ** _EEHHH?!?_** ” Skull shrieked and this time there was nothing manly about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, when it became evident that simply _staring_ at the box wasn’t going to change anything, he reached out towards the ‘x’ in the top right corner of the box and the box disappeared with a soft _whoosh!_

Skull stared blankly at the empty spot for a beat then, “... _breakfast first._ ” He picked up an egg and froze as the world whited out, excluding the kitchen, and [ music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8gxln-kbbY)started playing and another box- though this one had a different color- appeared.

Cooking Challenge!

Make recipe: **Fried Eggs** with a rating of **Decent** or higher!

✔                   ✖

“ _Fried eggs_ ?!” He sputtered at the box, “I want an _omelette_!” 

**ERROR❗**

**Cooking** is not at a high enough level for recipe **Omelette**!

“ _What?!_ ” Skull demanded the box, which had appeared in front of the first, “I’ve made _hundreds_ of omelettes!”

**ERROR❗**

**Cooking** is **Level 1**!

This is not a high enough level for recipe **Omelette**!

“You..!” Skull growled at the box, pushing their ‘x’s with a kind of vindictive glee. “Stupid _game_.”

Because, as much as he didn’t want to deal with this now, it was pretty obvious with the talks of _levels_ and _skills_ that it as a type of game. _I wonder what I did to anger Viper,_ he thought because angering a Mist was a sure way for the world to go _weird_.

Skull glared at the purple box asking him if he wanted to make fried eggs, well not technically but it amunted to the same thing, before huffing because he was _hungry_ . “... **breakfast**.” he muttered, pressing the green checkmark.

The box disappeared with a cheerful chime and the music’s tempo picked up slightly, then a new box appeared.

**Fried Eggs**

**1.** Crack two EGGS  
**2.** Add one tablespoon of MILK  
**3.** Add one pinch of SALT  
**4.** Mix in bowl  
**5.** Turn flame on MEDIUM  
**6.** Spread BUTTER in pan  
**7.** Use spatula to mix until done  
**8.** Plate

**[START!]**

Skull pressed the ‘start’ button and a swift series of unboxed words appeared before him like a countdown:  Ready? Set. GO!

He stared blankly at where the words had been then at the egg he still held, “ _ Why..? _ ” he whined to himself, all he wanted was breakfast- not whatever  _ this _ was. Eventually he went to crack the egg to start cooking his - not an omelette- breakfast when a loud buzz sounded and a box appeared.

Oops!

It seems that you haven’t completed  **Fried Eggs** recipe  **Step 1** in time!

Would you like to try again?

**✔ ✖  **

“I’m being  _ timed!? _ ” Skull sputtered at the box.

It did not answer.

“ ** _Breakfast._** ” he reminded himself again, violently pressing the checkmark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternately: _Wherein Skull Argues With Boxes, Loses and Does Not Have Breakfast Despite How Much He Tries_

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to see this with an _actual_ purple box and with different font for the 'game', you can go [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1O9rvkyGYnlS4iDTnxDg4dg48Uoqa2H6AubS5uW2WhvI/edit?usp=sharing).


End file.
